


【all澈 all勋】麻将桌2.0

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 本章有all澈，尊厌，圆澈，勋澈我是BT小妈文学（并没有重点描写）不要上升蒸煮
Kudos: 10





	【all澈 all勋】麻将桌2.0

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有all澈，尊厌，圆澈，勋澈  
>  我是BT  
>  小妈文学（并没有重点描写）  
>  不要上升蒸煮

麻将桌2.0

李知勋是在崔胜澈成年那天被全圆佑娶回来的，也就是崔胜澈的小妈。  
但又不是传统意义上的小妈，准确来说，是养父全圆佑和崔胜澈的共属。  
  
…………………………  
“唔嗯……知勋尼你慢一点……不要舔……哈！”  
崔胜澈推搡着李知勋埋在自己胸口的脑袋，身后埋着全圆佑的巨物靠坐在他身上。  
“明明我把胜澈照顾地很舒服不是吗？”  
李知勋扬起头，伸出粉嫩的舌尖不断拨弄着乳头，绕着乳晕打圈。  
崔胜澈被情色的场面害羞地红了脸，用胳膊挡住了湿漉的眼睛。  
“哎一古，胜澈完全不理我呢”  
全圆佑不满地用力顶弄了一下后穴彰显自己的存在感，崔胜澈口齿不清地道了声歉转头吻住了全圆佑的薄唇。  
散落在地上的衣服包着手机，固执的铃声让李知勋烦躁地啧了一声，放开崔胜澈下床心里盘算着用吉他哪里抡人。  
但他看见备注的时候心里一下子泄了气。  
“谁？”  
全圆佑见他犹豫开口问道，李知勋摇摇头咬牙挂掉了电话，继续之前的调情。  
“没谁。”  
崔胜澈闭着眼睛享受接吻，见李知勋回来了满足地抱着李知勋开始接吻。  
“嗯哼，知勋尼你也来吧”  
崔胜澈伸手握住李知勋的下体挤到自己后穴口，不顾一切地想要往里面塞让李知勋也舒服。  
“不行，会受伤的”  
李知勋严肃拒绝了他的莽撞，耐心地挤了满手润滑液探进去手指，缓慢又温柔地等待崔胜澈适应。  
崔胜澈舒服地哼了两声，眯着眼睛向李知勋发出邀请，李知勋还是不忍，等着全圆佑结束之后才释放自己进去。  
“呜……好舒服啊……”  
崔胜澈软成了一摊，抱住李知勋整个肩膀享受独属于自己的温柔。  
有节奏的九浅一深显然伺候舒服了崔胜澈，两人共同沉溺于天堂，没有注意悄然离开的全圆佑。  
直到门外传来隐约的交谈声，崔胜澈从李知勋的颈窝中抬起头来看向门外。  
李知勋抿抿唇，心下不好的预感愈发强烈。  
“知勋哥”  
李灿一身正装还带着金丝边眼镜，就保持着双手插兜的姿势站在门口定定地看着李知勋。  
李知勋后背默默下来了一层薄汗，沉默慢慢催发着空气中的一切。  
“圆佑哥”  
李灿不耐地皱起了眉头，仅一下就使李知勋做出了要逃的预示，全圆佑会意一笑，走到床边把崔胜澈抱进自己怀里插入亲吻。  
李灿缓缓踱步到李知勋面前站定，皮鞋脚跟踏在砖板上的响声一下一下打在李知勋的心上。  
“李灿……为什么还不放过我？”  
“哥说呢？以为嫁给圆佑哥就能逃避惩罚了吗”  
李知勋把自己蜷缩成一团，努力凑到崔胜澈旁边想要寻求一点安慰，记忆回潮，冷漠的恐惧席卷而来。  
害怕到极致，竟出奇地冷静了下来，李知勋抱住崔胜澈的胳膊对上全圆佑的弯眸。  
“你知道我跟他的事吧。”  
全圆佑不躲不闪的直视让李知勋确信了心下的想法，颓然无助地将脸埋在崔胜澈的颈窝。  
身后被草草扩张后便捅入了巨根，李知勋把下唇咬出血才咽回了差点脱口的痛呼。  
粗重的喘气和细汗无不彰显了此刻人儿的辛苦，李灿冷着脸没有丝毫怜香惜玉的意思，整根捅入又抽出，来来回回十几次才算逼出了李知勋的呜咽。  
“痛……好痛……”  
眼泪滴在崔胜澈的胳膊上，沉溺性事的崔胜澈抽回自己的意识搂住了李知勋。  
“不怕……知勋唔嗯！”  
身后猝然加速的抽动轻而易举摇摆了崔胜澈的身体，崔胜澈眼睛瞪大，张开嘴甚至含不住口水。  
“慢点、慢点嗯嗯”  
崔胜澈和李知勋紧紧抱住对方互相祈求安慰。  
“停下、停下啊啊！”  
“不行了不行了要……要去了呜嗯嗯”  
李知勋咽不下嘴角的唾液，涣散的眼神四处乱飘不知道看什么，崔胜澈迷迷糊糊之间吻住了他的嘴唇。  
趁两人缠绵在一起，李灿加快速度解决了这一炮，温存片刻后抱着颤抖不已的李知勋凑到耳边。  
“你逃不掉，跟我回家吧”  
全圆佑看着李知勋，“我的老婆，我还没做过呢”  
李灿愣了一下了然，笑弯了眼，从容地接过崔胜澈交换了身下的人儿。  
在崩溃边缘的崔胜澈胡乱地摸着李灿，嘴里不知道在念叨什么。  
………………  
不知过了多久，李知勋从昏迷中醒来时，面前正是被操醒的崔胜澈的泪脸。  
“唔啊啊，哈啊、嗯我不……我错了我错了呜呜呜啊！”  
“再听见一个不字，就操死你听见没”  
崔胜澈手指无力地动了几下，张大的嘴尝试着咬合，彻底失去光彩的眼眸定格在了李知勋脸上。  
“听见了”


End file.
